Redhead Potters
by Xx Kiamii xX
Summary: SPOILERS to Deathly Hallows. Before Epilogue. Harry has been thinking and he thinks that it is finally time to do what he has been wanting to do.


**Redhead Potters**

**by Kiamii**

Freedom blew from the lips of the wind as the air chilled, the crisp ground softening below the feet of the celebrating wizards and witches. Life was something they valued highly now, having been for four wondrous years since all had been changed. Four years since the day that ended the nightmares of death and of pain. Now, mountains high and underground deep, the road was looking far brighter than ever before. A lone red phoenix was now gone, having been gone for five or six years now. The last seen had been the night of a white-bearded man's demise.

One place for such a recovering site, was Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A once proud and gleaming castle destroyed in the darkest days of the century, now stood ancient and healing. The walls, once crashed during battle, were repairing and repainting. Their world had done what they could. They were free to walk about Hogwarts' ground easier than ever before. No students occupied the school at the moment, for summer was about and the school was still in the mend. One headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall, was gazing from the window of her office (once belonging to the phoenix's master) as she saw the boy she was so proud of. So happy to see. No... He was a man now.

Harry James Potter, the savior of the entire world (for muggles had been involved in Voldemort's demise too), stood near the lake, gazing upon the gleaming reflection of his own. His scar, a small fade, did not shine as much as it had during the battle of Hogwarts. No... It hadn't even pained him since then. Though he had lost a good gift (his Parstlemouth helped him keep snakes from harming others) he was glad to be rid of that soul. The soul that had been embedded into his own, as a reminder of his parent's death. He was now himself for good, Harry. Though with fame came the lack of privacy. Harry was learning to deal with this. For he had learned to accept it, so long as he could push Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger into the picture as well. The thought of his two loyal best friends brought forth a quirky smile to the 20-year-old's face. The two were dating, cemented to be soon. Ron had bought her a ring and was going to propose someday.

Speaking of which, Harry lightly fingered the velvet maroon box that he had tried to buy at a magical jewelry store, though the owner had refused to let him pay... As always. Harry sighed but, peaked open the gift and saw the ring. The engagement ring that he planned to gift upon his love's finger tonight. His best friend, Ron, knew of this and had clapped him on the back with another "Good luck mate" that escaped his lips whenever Harry headed off for another adventure. His job as an auror still kept him on his toes and Harry was miffed that they had already made him a Captain assistant, the youngest auror to ever join, considering he had been 18 at the time of joining. He had taken his NEWTs with Hermione and the Ministry told him they would have hired him with or without his results. Ruddy savior status...

Harry gazed upon his watch and turned back towards the castle, his first and true home. He felt as if he should never leave, yet he was leaving it for awhile now. He had stayed here with Minerva since the incident, mending the Wizarding World. Almost completely healed, Harry noted as he grinned at his first ever magical friend, Hagrid, who was herding Buckbeak towards the pumpkin patch. He continued to strode along the grounds before reaching Hogsmaede. Glancing quickly around, he disappearated easily out and away, popping in front of the Burrow. Tonight, he had told only Ron of his plans, and tonight the entire family of his would be there. It was July 30th, the day before his birthday bash, something the Minister of Magic refused to NOT host. He seemed to think that July 31st should be some kind of national Holiday for Harry, so when Harry refused to let that take place, he settled for hosting an annual birthday bash. Especially now since Harry would be turning 21, the year he would finally be an adult in age.

The road to the burrow took not long, so Harry made it there shortly. Ron and Hermione, the only other who knew, were grinning as they were enchanting the area for him.

"She's in the kitchen and I told her I need her help out here in a few moments," Ron told his best friend for ten years. Ten long years that showed their weakness, flaws, strengths, loves, fears, and hates. Their jealousy and their embarrassments. They had been through everything together. Harry looked at Ron with a grin on his face.

"Thanks mate," Harry said.

"Anytime mate, now... I have a girl to snog. See you in a bit," Ron said with a wink and he whisked Hermione (who was no way reluctant to let him take her) away and disappeared. Harry sat down on a chair provided out in the dimly lit yard. Filled with floating candles and (to his amusement) there were enchanted cupids and hearts floating around. The Weasley family were all inside and Harry waited for his love, Ginerva Molly Weasley.

"May I ask of why you are out here, alone, Mr. Potter?" That angelic voice floated to his ears and Harry immediately stood up and swung around, his arms automatically going around his love's small waist. He grinned and leaned to her.

"Why, to ask you a very important question of my life, Ms. Weasley," Harry said lightly though his heart began to pound. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Harry took a breath as he saw her loving eyes. He had a family that he would never give up. Such as how he took care of Teddy back at Hogwarts. The little lad was now four and always off somewhere, being the rascal that he was. He still lived with his grandmother, though he saw his godfather everyday. The metamorphangus asked questions about his parents and Harry would always tell him of the two, also mentioning his parents and... Sirius. The man who remembered as a second father, no longer burned his heart, but he was always forever in Harry's memories.

"What would that be?" Ginny asked curiously, puzzled as Harry moved her to sit on the highly decorated perch of a chair. Harry gazed at her evening outfit, for she had been told to look nice. Harry grinned. Ginny's red hair was down and wavy with curls, her outfit a simple black skirt with a teal plaid tanktop, her feet strapped in black heels. She was always so beautiful to him, he mused. This was it, he told himself, the moment. He looked around and knelt on one knee, ignoring her widening brown eyes as he lightly took her hand.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley. From the day I met you, back then all those years ago on the platform, I didn't know you were going to become the love of my life. From when we first kiss, I felt a magic of sparks come from you and only you. Your fiery temper and passionate personality, not to mention your beautiful looks, you have made me adore... no... fall madly in love with you. Out of all the girls that I could possibly have, and trust me on the fact that there are way too many waiting for me to sink into their love potions, I choose to have you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to bring a child into the world. I want to see your smiling face every single day of my life. Of course I want to also lavish you with my love and with life. So I ask you... _Will you marry me_?" Harry said, taking a long breath. He took out the box and undid the clasp to reveal a ring with one large ring, enchanted to flash softly the two names; "Harry" and "Ginny" along with a message to follow "Forever and ever".

Ginny was staring at Harry with something in her eyes that Harry nervously tried to identify. He couldn't comprehend fast enough, for in the next second, he was pushed to the ground and a slim body was wrapped around him, kissing him passionately on the mouth. Harry forgot to think and returned the hot kiss with as much energy. The feeling of their lips smashed together was enticing and Harry drew her closer, not breaking the kiss. It wasn't long before Ginny did but, she did it only to say one word.

"Yes!" She whispered before returning to kissing. Harry grinned into the kiss and was unaware of the whole Weasley family having watched the scene from nearby until he heart a strangled sentence.

"Bloody hell! Now THATS a proposal!" George shouted with a large grin upon his face. Harry turned bright red, as did Ginny, but the two stood up with each other wrapped around the other, looking at the Weasley family. Molly was bursting into tears and pulled the two of them into a tight hug together.

"Oh my babies have grown up so much!" Molly wailed.

"Babies?" Ron asked in amusement.

"Harry has always been apart of the family. Now, it's official," Charlie chuckled. Harry laughed and spun Ginny around in his arms as the Weasley family cheered.

"Officially a black-haired weasley soon." Harry told her.

"And I a red-head Potter," Ginny replied, smiling back just as much that one would think their faces would crack. Harry kissed her lips before nuzzling her neck. Gone was the shy and neglected boy only to be replaced by a Potter with his confidence.

"I think its a traditions for Potters," George noted, gaining their attention, "that all Potters marry a red head!"

They all laughed and Harry felt immensely happy now. Perhaps what his father had for his mother was the same feeling that Harry had for Ginny. Harry hadn't known back then (10 years to go) that the little girl hiding behind her mother shyly as he nervously tried to get on to the platform, was going to be his girlfriend and love of his life. He hadn't known when he was just Harry at Privet Drive, that he would be the most famous wizard of the age. Voldemort was forever gone, the Wizarding World was mending, he had a godson, and now a fiance. Life was great for the Boy-Who-Lived.

**Author's Note: Couldn't help but write this. I wanted to write SOMETHING about after the final battle. Tell me what you think. This was a ONESHOT. (:**


End file.
